


Prometheus Returns

by lexterminate



Series: Prometheus Fallen [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Remix ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexterminate/pseuds/lexterminate
Summary: A Prometheus Fallen Remix in which John Murphy comes back from the dead. You should probably read Prometheus Fallen first.Ch title: Nostos





	

It had been months since John Murphy had sacrificed himself for the greater good of Skai Kru. It had been months since Bellamy had golden blood on his hands. Things were different now, they were better; they had moved on, they had survived.

Bellamy fingered the buckle on the red seat belt that he still kept strapped around his wrist. He smiled sadly. It was time to let go— he unwound the belt and held it in his hands. He took Murphy’s dropship knife from his pocket. It was time to give them back. Bellamy had already held onto them for too long.

He knelt at Murphy’s grave and dug a small hole at the foot of it with his fingers. “These are yours,” He told Murphy, burying them. “I want you to have them back.”

___

There were flecks of gold tinted blood staining the knife. There was hope and love stitched into the fabric of the seat belt. There were just enough tears soaked into the dirt from days and days of Bellamy sitting and praying.

“Bellamy.”

The voice sounded like wind, like nature calling to him. He didn’t quite know where it came from.

“Didn’t think I’d be dead forever, did you?” Murphy smirked, walking out of the fading shadows.

“Murphy? How? I don’t understand,” Bellamy stared at the boy, who walked towards him now, offering him a hand to pull Bellamy from kneeling to standing.

Bellamy took it, surprised at the feel of flesh and bone in his grasp. “You're dead,” he said, before Murphy had had a chance to speak.

“I was dead, but you know better than anyone I always survive, Bell,” Murphy said to him.

“But I killed you,” Bellamy wasn’t sure if it was a statement or a question.

“For a little while,” Murphy agreed, pushing a hand through his messy hair. “but I’m back now.”

“You’re back?” Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “Like you’re staying here in Arkadia?”

Murphy shrugged, “Unless I’m not welcome. I thought after what I did, I’d get some kind of hero treatment.” He laughed. It was a hollow sound, but Bellamy felt it in the pit of his stomach. He had missed Murphy’s laugh.

“Of course, you’re welcome to come back,” Bellamy affirmed, but he was still confused. “I just don’t understand how?” He asked.

Murphy pulled the dropship knife from his pocket, the same one that Bellamy had just buried. He raised a hand and showed Bellamy the seatbelt wrapped snuggly around his wrist. “Because you let me go, that’s why I came back.”

Bellamy didn’t know what to say. Murphy showed him the dried blood still shimmering golden in the last of the light. “I always survive,” he repeated, no other explanation necessary. “and the tears… you cried for me.”

“I didn’t know you’d be back or I would’ve saved them,” Bellamy told him, not wanting to admit that he cried every single day without Murphy.

“Sure,” Murphy quirked his lips in a half smile. “Why did you let me go?” He asked Bellamy.

“I held on to you for so long…” He said, “I just couldn’t anymore.”

Murphy nodded. “I heard you, you know. Talking to me. You did so much.”

“I had to. I didn’t want your sacrifice to be in vain,” Bellamy told him.

“It never was, Bell. I didn’t die for them. I died for you,” Murphy admitted.

“Why would you do that?” Bellamy stared at him.

“It was the right thing to do. We both knew it,” he said, like dying was the easiest decision he ever made.

“I guess. We could have found another way,” Bellamy said, implying that killing Murphy was the hardest thing he’s had to do.

“I’m sorry,” Murphy said. “I know how difficult it was…for you.”

“Do you?” He asked.

“I said I heard you, Bellamy.” Murphy stepped closer to him. “I heard everything. I came back because I feel the same way,” He spoke softly, but in the dead quiet of Murphy’s former grave, his voice was booming in Bellamy’s ears.

“What?” Bellamy’s mouth had gone dry; he hadn’t expected this.

“I love you too,” Murphy told him and his hands enveloped Bellamy’s neck and face as his mouth captured the older man’s in a kiss that tasted like smoke and ash and fire, but it was warm and real and right. He felt it burn inside of him.

With his eyes closed, this was all just that much more impossible. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. Any of it. Murphy being alive. Murphy kissing him. Murphy loving him. It was all too much and too good.

His hands were on Murphy's hips, on his waist and they traveled their way to his face touching his neck and his cheeks. There was a raised scar where Bellamy had slashed through skin with the knife.

He pulled away from Murphy. "This can't be real," Bellamy said, "You can't be real. I held your dead body. I buried you in that grave right there."

"That grave is empty; I'm right here. I'm real," Murphy promised him.

"I know, but what if I wake up one day and you're not. Murphy, I can't lose you... not again." That was the truth. Losing Murphy, having to kill him, tore Bellamy apart. He wouldn't survive it again.

"That won't happen. I'm here to stay. I'm yours as long as you want me." Murphy smiled at him and Bellamy saw it spark in his eyes, the fire that laid waste to entire cities; as blue as the ocean and Bellamy could drown in them.

"Forever. Is that long enough?" Bellamy asked him, a shadow of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Bell. Forever." Murphy reached out to take Bellamy's hand and they walked back into Arkadia together, a new life awaiting both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments, kudos, and cookies are much appreciated. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: murphysurvived
> 
> (See now it makes sense)


End file.
